


it will be ruined

by Perelka_L



Series: Katabasis [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Dark, Gen, How Danzo got his first Sharingan, Image Heavy, textless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: Danzou says goodbye.





	it will be ruined

**Author's Note:**

> 100% based on song "Was Ich Liebe" by Rammstein, done over a week. It's a thing that was cut off from a more ambitious project that I won't finish any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you see any problems with image hosting, please do tell me. Same goes for any additional tags I could tag this work with.
> 
> Please bear in mind that despite the Archive warning for Character Death, it is never shown if Kagami is indeed dead. If a continuation will happen, I will remove this tag but since for now it's unclear, this warning is here to stay.
> 
> Title is from one of translations of aforementioned song: "What I love, it will be ruined / What I love, that must also die, oh die". It's a good song.


End file.
